Orígenes
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: El origen de dos Primarcas desde el punto de vista de su Padre.


La sala de banquetes del Bucephalus estaba llena de marines espaciales y guardias por igual celebrando juntos la conquista de varios sistemas en nombre del Santo Imperio del Hombre, aunque el Emperador se sentiría mucho mejor si quitasen la parte "Santo" del mismo.

Lo que muchos no sabían era la razón por la que no se aceptaba a si mismo como un dios a pesar de tener todas las papeletas incluido el hecho de que varias culturas humanas antiguas lo habían adorado. Recordó brevemente su tiempo como Zeus y frunció el ceño por un segundo. Había tardado más de un milenio en volver a tener ganas de acostarse con alguien.

Al ver a sus Primarcas celebrando la victoria su corazón se paro. Las palabras del sacerdote vinieron a su mente, recordandole que era probable que lo traicionasen. No sabia que hacer al respecto y se pregunto si podría haber hecho algunas cosas de forma distinta. Vio que si y que tarde o temprano recogería lo que había sembrado.

Como con Alexander. La razón de su falta de fe en dioses, incluso él mismo.

Al igual que la mayoría de sus hijos él nació perfectamente normal excepto por una sed de sangre similar a la de Russ y Angron. Unos pocos de sus hijos y descendientes habían ganado habilidades psíquicas y, a veces, se preguntaba si todos los psíquicos actuales eran sus tataranietos y nietas.

Entonces Nuckelavee, un Príncipe Demonio de Nurgle, fue invocado en el mismo pueblo donde había su hijo había nacido. Todo él mundo excepto él y Alex murieron y juntos desterraron a la monstruosidad de vuelta a la Disformidad.

Tras ello le había contado su historia. Nunca supo si creía o no, pero tras enfrentarse juntos a varios demonios y haber colaborado en la segunda batalla con el fragmento de Mag'ladroth el Dragón del Vacío antes de sellarlo de nuevo siglos más tarde él lo miraba con otros ojos.

Había estado en su boda con Helena y en el bautizo de sus tres hijos y verlo feliz le hizo más llevadero vivir los siguientes milenios. Entonces la maldad oculta de su salvación se mostró.

Sus dos primeros nietos, Marcus y William, cambiaron. La infección del Caos torció sus cuerpos y los convirtió en monstruos junto a sus descendientes y la gente que mordían. A pesar de que los hermanos se llevaban bien entre ellos, los infectados se convirtieron en un problema cuya solución devasto a su padre y abuelo.

Ninguno de ellos quería matarlos pero tampoco podían permitir que el Caos alimentado por guerras y plagas continuas desgarrasen el mundo. Por tanto, se dividieron: Alex mantenía a su descendencia bajo control y oculta de la humanidad mientras que él se aseguraba de que la situación no se saliera de los raíles más de lo que ya estaba. Eso implico que apenas se vieron a través de los siglos.

Luego comenzó el M3 y las Purgas surgieron por todo el mundo. Las debería haber parado pero con ese Gran Demonio y sus seguidores que decidieron causar un alboroto estuvo muy distraído. Francamente se preguntaba la razón de existir para tantos tontos.

Cuando había exterminado a toda la organización ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Los pocos que quedaban no podían proporcionar una población estable y las curas contra la infección ya existían. Durante unos pocos siglos los acompaño en su soledad y ellos lo acogieron suponiendo que era alguien como ellos, una persona maldecida con la vida eterna para ver todo lo que amaba y conocía desaparecer para siempre. Nunca supieron cuanta razón tenían.

Eva fue la última en morir, incapaz de tener hijos para continuar su legado. Así fue como la cepa Corvinus desapareció y, con el tiempo, los mismos humanos olvidaron que sus leyendas eran verdad y que exterminaron a unos pocos por una diferencia ridícula. Juro proteger a las variantes humanas desviadas desde entonces. Seria hipócrita si no lo hiciese, ya que él mismo era un transhumano, una variación genética de la propia especie.

El tiempo paso. La humanidad llego a las estrellas y creo maquinas que se volvieron contra sus amos. Llego la Caída y el Imperio ascendió. Y el Emperador se encontró con un desafió.

Algunos afirmaban que extermino a los Guerreros del Trueno cuando dejaron de serle útiles. La realidad era peor, ya que no tenia intención de matarlos. Desgraciadamente, los procesos usados para su transformación eran menos que refinados y provocaban una alta probabilidad de tumores y otros problemas sanitarios. Fue entonces cuando se había acordado de algo del pasado lejano.

En una caja criogenica tenia cuatro viales desde hacia milenios. Cuatro muestras de sangre a las que añadió una muestra de la suya. Los últimos rastros conocidos de la cepa Corvinus obtenidos a partir de Alexander, William, Marcus y la madre de Eva, Selene.

Las primeras pruebas en Guerreros de Trueno fueron exitosas. Su ADN y el de su hijo ayudaron a reducir el numero de tumores en un 90% y otros problemas de salud en un 60%. El problema real fue la carencia de ciertas partes para compensar los intercambios de productos químicos, por lo que se extinguieron igualmente.

Tras décadas de investigación en su base lunar comenzó el proyecto Primarca. Todos sus hijos (esperma con óvulos donados voluntariamente) fueron dotados desde el nacimiento con la cepa Corvinus de Alexander además de con su ADN, impidiendo desde el principio todas las deficiencias de los Guerreros del Trueno y dándoles su potencial psíquico, aunque de alguna manera Magnus era mas poderoso. Se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que el mundo en donde apareció, Prospero, tenia tantos psíquicos que era probable que hubiese practicado desde que era pequeño.

Sin embargo, hubo dos excepciones a la regla, a las que ahora estaba mirando.

Leman Russ, el Primarca de los Lobos Espaciales, recibió una cepa especial por parte de William creando el primer Lycan en decenas de milenios o eso creía al principio. Resulto que los colonos de Fenris habían logrado replicar la cepa original y la usaron en ellos. Los que no tenían voluntad suficiente se convirtieron en bestias y acabaron transformándose en los antepasados de los lobos fenrisianos. Toda la población del planeta tenia el potencial de transformarse en uno pero necesitaba un gatillo, por lo que creo la Canis Helix. Obviamente no quería extender otra vez la enfermedad más de lo que había estado.

Sanguinus había recibido un cruce entre las muestras de Selene y Marcus. La muestra de Selene le impedía quemarse con el sol y estabilizaba la de Marcus, aunque las alas emplumadas eran algo totalmente imprevisto. Había sido, por desgracia, incapaz de sacar por ahora las deficiencias conocidas como la Sed Roja y la Rabia Negra, aunque podía dejarlo para más tarde. Tenia toda la eternidad por delante después de todo, aunque tal vez no debería haber pensado eso.

Elevo su copa junto con los demás aunque no celebraba la derrota de los Orkos. Celebraba por su hijo, nietos y descendientes y por su resurrección en nombre de la protección de la humanidad. Ahora, si solo pudiese arreglar el problema con las hormonas que impedía a las mujeres ser Marines y reparar los problemas de fertilidad de la especie...


End file.
